<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning The Tables by snflwr_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161333">Turning The Tables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr_fics/pseuds/snflwr_fics'>snflwr_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other, Role Reversal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr_fics/pseuds/snflwr_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where the heroes are the villains and situations are backwards. Specific characters switch roles with other characters. The story follows the original rwby plot, but has more angst, more ships, and maybe, some smut, and some side arcs that didnt exist before. Note, not EVERY character is switched and some characters are changed entirely rather than switched with another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turning The Tables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young Qrow sighed as he got off of the airship from Beacon to Haven academy. They were taking a trip there to look at the other kingdoms and their schools, and they would be staying there for a week. Everyone was dressed in swimsuits, as the plan was to drop off their items in the guest dorms, and then go straight to the beach. After they entered the school, Qrow walked through the halls to find his dorm, and his twin sister walked up behind him, poking his shoulder.</p><p>"Boo!" She giggles smiling brightly, her blood red eyes glowing at him. When he grunts and turns away from her, she sighs, trotting up beside him. "Why are you always so moody? I just wanna make my little bro smile!" She pokes at his cheek, and he swats her hand away. "Rather than touching me, can you please help me find our dorm?" She laughs once more, pointing at the door that he just walked past. "What, can you not read?" He glanced down at the card in his hand that had the dorm number on it, before stopping in his tracks and looking at the plaque that belonged to the door he had just glided past. "Oh... Thanks, Raven." He takes the card, scanning the bar code against the red light on the plaque, and watches the door slide open. </p><p>He raises an eyebrow. "Damn, they sure do have better technology here than they do at beacon. I didn't really expect that..." He walked in slowly, placing his bags on the floor before looking around the room. "Alright, now we just need to wait for Summer and Tai to get h- OOF-" </p><p>He falls flat on his face after seeing a blur of red and the smell of rose petals pass by his face. He hears the bed creaking over and over, before rubbing his head as his sister helps him up. He looks at the bed in the very corner of the room, watching as the tall, red and black haired girl jumps up and down on it. "This is GREAT! WE HAVE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR 10 MINUTES AND I'M ALREADY HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!!" She giggles, continuing to jump up and down on the bed. Qrow smiles a bit, staring at the adorable girl who is wearing a one piece white bathing suit with long sleeves and a hood. "Glad you're having fun, I guess, but where is Tai?" She slowly stops bouncing, plopping her butt down onto the soft bed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, I'm not really sure. He was complaining about how hot it was and I left him downstairs..." Raven's eyes begin to shimmer angrily. "SUMMER?! Why would you leave him there! You know his natural body heat causes him to overheat in warm weather!" Raven's face gets red as she quickly grabs water bottles out of the fridge of their dorm, and quickly rushes out of the room and down the stairs to the main hall. Qrow rubs his head, turning to look at Summer, who is adjusting her hood. "S-so... uh... do you... um..." He feels his cheeks start to get hot, as he slowly walks closer. "Do you want to... go to the beach... with me?" He clears his throat. Summer shakes her head. "Sorry, Qrow, Raven and Tai were talking about taking us to get ice cream earlier." Qrow looks down at the floor. "O-oh... Of course... That's, um... That's fine!" Summer looks back up at him, smiling. "You can come with us, of course. Nobody said that you couldn't." Qrow rolls it over a few times in his head. Every time he was with the other three, he felt like a fourth wheel, even in battle. </p><p>"No, really, it's fine. I, uh... planned on going to the beach today, I was really looking forward to it, so I'll just go by myself..." He grabs his sandals, taking off his sneakers and sliding them on as Summer continues to talk. "Alright. Well, have fun then! I should get going too..." And with that, she runs out of the room, leaving the smell of rose petals behind.</p><p>As Qrow walked out of the dorm and out of the school, he thought about how there was absolutely no point in showing affection to Summer. The way she laughed, the way she smiled... He only saw her like that when she was with Taiyang or Raven. He always felt like the four of them were the wheels of a car, and one of them was always popped and not functioning properly, and the car couldn't drive as fast as it should've. He was that wheel. He made the car slow down. </p><p>As he approached the beach, he leaned against a tree, staring out at the ocean as the sun began to set. As he leaned against the tree, he heard a loud crunch. He jumped, yelling a little, and backing away from the tree. He looks up into the tree, gasping as he sees a boy in the tree. The boy laughs softly, before jumping out of the tree. He's wearing a gray shirt, and dark green swimming trunks. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." The boy is holding a rather large apple in his hand, which causes Qrow to realize that the crunch sound was the sound of him eating. The boy takes another crunching bite of the apple, the sound echoing in Qrow's head as he stares at the boy. </p><p>"Are you always this easily startled?" He smacks his lips, apple juice dribbling down his chin. Qrow grunts a little in disgust, before looking at the boys face with great interest. His hair is silvery and medium length, almost covering his eyes if it wasn't for a tiny orange hair clip pulling his bangs back. His eyes are hazel colored, with hints of gray. But most importantly... his nose, was a dark brown, compared to his caramel skin. After one last bite, he throws the apple into the sea, the throw so strong the apple almost appears to have went miles away. The boy holds his hand out to Qrow, smiling. "The name is Ozma. But you can just call me Oz because that is what literally everyone calls me." Qrow is hesitant, before clasping his rough, calloused hand around the much softer hand of Ozma's. "Yeah, um, I'm Qrow..." His eyes are fixated back and forth between the boy's nose and his eyes, feeling extremely confused. Ozma scoffs, backing up. "What?! You've never seen a faunus before? Hello? Remnant to Qrow, you're at the Menagerie beach!" He folds his arms and pouts a little, his nose twitching. Qrow continues to stare at him, dumbfounded, before having a sudden urge to laugh, which he does. Rather hard, too. "No, of course I've seen a faunus before, it's just... What kind of faunus even are you? The only faunus thing I can see about you is your nose...?" Ozma smiles a little, pointing at his nose. "I'm a sloth. Weird, isn't it?" He sits down in the sand, and Qrow walks closer before sitting down next to him. "Uh... aren't sloths supposed to be... slow?" Ozma leans back in the sand onto his elbows, staring at the sunset. Qrow looks at his face, and how the orange-pink illuminates off of his eyes and his hair, like someone sprinkled him with the sun. He feels his heart thump hard in his chest, not realizing how he is staring. "I guess you could say that. I'll get slower with age. Just like actual sloths do. They're pretty fast when they're young, but very slow when they reach adulthood. I already feel slower than I did a year ago..." Qrow blinks a little when Ozma turns to look at him, getting out of his trance and nodding. "Oh... I understand. That must be a pain..." Ozma smiles sadly. "I suppose. But, not really. All things considered, I could just use it as an excuse to be lazy." He laughs, making Qrow smile and laugh aswell. </p><p>They sit and watch the sunset, talking about small things like Qrow and his team mates, their favorite foods, and how long Qrow would be staying in the area. After a conversation about the stars, Qrow glances down at his watch, before yelling. "SHIT. It's 10:56!" Ozma raises an eyebrow. "Aaaand why does that matter?" Qrow quickly jumps up, speed-walking away, and yelling back to Ozma. "They lock the doors to the school at 11!" And with that, his walk breaks into a fast, clumsy run. Ozma sits, bewildered, for a moment or two, before getting up and deciding to walk home himself. To the big castle in the middle of the city, where the King and Queen lived with their son.</p><p>The prince.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>